Chapter 39
BECK is performing at Lizard House. Ryusuke is attempting to join them, but Kevin keeps interrupting him. Kevin informs Ryusuke that he will take him up on his bet: if BECK can get everyone in the cafe to listen to them, he will allow them to stay on the tour. Ryusuke peers out into the cafe, then promptly turns around and refuses to accept. Ryusuke tells him that he hasn't played with the band in over a year and that he hasn't had a chance to warm up. Kevin tells him that Ryusuke clearly thinks he can't do it. Ryusuke replies that he can't understand what Kevin wants from him. Kevin states that he really wants Lucille, a guitar that shouldn't belong to just anyone. Ryusuke turns him down again. Ryusuke explains that John Lee Davis entrusted him personally with Lucille. Kevin tells Ryusuke that he should just thank his friends, since they had to beg to play this show after F.V.E. As Ryusuke comes out on stage, he hears the rest of the band performing. Their friends in the audience are all thinking that it's their best performance yet. As they finish the song, Chiba tries to get Taira to agree to play another Japanese song, but Taira tells him that's not why they're here. Ryusuke turns around at the door and tells Kevin that he will give him Lucille if they don't bring everyone out of the cafe. Ryusuke tells him if they win the bet, Kevin has to run naked through town. Kevin says he'll run naked through Times Square. Ryusuke tells him that he has to be sure and he can't cover himself with his hands. Kevin agrees. Ryusuke sets out again to join the rest of the band. While he walks away, Kevin thinks about how BECK will not be able to live up to the bet. F.V.E. has been struggling for many years to even build up the following that they have. He thinks about how they are the most powerful alternative band on the West Coast and they still couldn't fill the Lizard House. Ryusuke strolls out onto the stage. The rest of all the band reacts in surprise to his appearance. The rest of the audience looks on in anticipation as Ryusuke joins the others. Chiba and Ryusuke have a tense face off as they see each other face to face for the first time since Ryusuke left. While Kevin is going to the bathroom, convinced BECK will fail, Ryusuke finishes preparing Lucille and asks Koyuki what song they are on. With all five of them together again, Ryusuke begins playing Lucille, shocking the audience. Kevin stops walking as he hears the music. He sprints forward toward the auditorium. David acknowledges that the entire atmosphere has changed. Even the rest of the band realizes how much Ryusuke has improved. Kevin makes it out to the auditorium and stares at the band. He is shocked by how good Ryusuke is. The band's energy rises as they perform. The crowd responds enthusiastically. Even the band is thinking how they haven't felt this way in so long. As they are playing, Taira realizes that they don't need to be in Japan or have a big audience. The music carries over to the diner, where the diners are taking notice. The diners begin to stream into the auditorium. The band realizes that Ryusuke has brought the spirit back to their band. Ryusuke watches Koyuki playing, realizing it wasn't that long ago when he last saw him. He remembers accidentally meeting Koyuki. The band is realizing that the band isn't BECK without all five of them. David turns around and sees that there are now between 150 and 200 people in the auditorium, including Kevin. Maria tells Maho that the band is making a break through, but Maho still thinks there's a long way to go with the cultural and language barriers. On stage, Chiba tells them all that everything is far has been a warm-up and they need to give this all they have. Taira throws his shirt off. They start up the next song, confident as a five piece. Category:Chapters